


eternal showers in the breath of dawn

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Beneath the blanket of the world, they bared their souls to one another.Another chapter in their unspoken tale.
Relationships: Sora/Vexen (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	eternal showers in the breath of dawn

It always rained. 

At first, he wondered if it was a sign of misfortune. A sign that the world was trying to interfere with the fate that they had chosen.

Sora shivered, and Vexen pulled him closer, offering his warmth.

Now, he knew that it was the melody of their encounters. A gentle song, blanketing the world around them as they embraced in the quiet of night. 

Now, when it rained, Vexen was reminded of Sora, his heart singing, knowing that soon they would only be breaths away from one another.

He turned when he heard Sora laugh, noticing that his lover was running his fingers through locks of his hair.

“You’re thinking of something sweet again, aren’t you?” Sora whispered to him, holding his hair up to the moonlight. “You always do.”

“I suppose something of… that nature may have crossed my mind,” Vexen responded casually despite the heat coloring his face. “It’s a wonder why they come by so often with you.”

Sora shifted, laying on his chest and staring up at him. “Hm, wonder why indeed,” he sang out, closing his eyes and resting his head against Vexen’s chest.

Vexen lifted his hands and wrapped them around Sora, holding him close as their hearts beat in sync, the rain a soothing melody in their afterglow. 

“Hey… Vexen?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think… Do you think this can last forever?” Sora asked quietly. His breathing was calm, rising in time with his own. But Vexen knew that uncertainty gnawed at Sora’s mind, his soul bare before him. 

He hummed, running his hands along the length of Sora’s body, attempting to soothe his lover’s fears. “Forever… I’m not sure. Eternity… probably.”

Sora snorted, peering up at him. “You’re such a smart ass.”

Vexen spluttered. “Wh—”

“But, I love that about you, you know?” he said quietly, his eyes softening. “My fleeting prince of ice… do me a favor?”

He stilled his hands, meeting Sora’s stare with a gentle one of his own. “Anything for you, mon trésor.”

“Embrace me. Make me forget the world.” Sora moved to press a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips, shifting his body to straddle him. He placed his hand over Vexen’s heart. “The ties that bind us… let them wash away, just this once…”

Vexen sat up, holding Sora close. His hair fell in a curtain around them, Sora staring up at him with all the hope and desperation in the world.

He wondered if he mirrored that same look, a fool hoping for a saint’s miracle.

“Alright. Just this once.”

_Until the next shower fell._

Their hands entwined, and Sora kissed him, hoping that the magic would last a little longer this time.

It always rained.

He wondered if it was a sign of love.

**Author's Note:**

> i think vexen speaking french is a very Neat thing
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
